


Sweet As Love

by sapphicmess



Category: Children of Blood and Bone (Tomi Adeyemi), Children of Blood and Bone - Tomi Adeyemi, Legacy of Orïsha - Tomi Adeyemi
Genre: F/F, Fluff, amari is a lesbian so jot that down, amari's mom sucks, amari's parents' a+ parenting, that last tag is sarcasm of course, trigger warning for body shaming, trigger warning for starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicmess/pseuds/sapphicmess
Summary: Binta sneaks food into Amari's room after Amari's mom starves her the whole day because Amari's mom sucks.





	Sweet As Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom has so little fanfiction and it deserves so much more. This isn't that good and is also pretty short but if no one is writing then I guess I will. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Starvation and body shaming

Binta had just snuck in food from the kitchens into Amari’s room during the dead of the night. Amari’s mother had been starving the princess for being “too fat” all day and she was now in her room in her large intricate bed exhausted from dealing with her mother and from doing her training for the day on an empty stomach.

“Amari,” Binta whispered into the dark room once she closed the bedroom door behind her as quiet as possible as to not alert Amari’s parents. 

“Binta?” Asked Amari squinting her eyes and sitting up in her bed still enwrapped in her gorgeous light blue silk sheets.

“Shh, I brought you something and I don’t want your parents finding out. You know how they are.”

Amari sighed, “Unfortunately, I do.” She cocked her head to the side. “So, what did you bring me?” 

Binta paused to listen for sounds just in case she heard footsteps but everything was silent with everybody sleeping so she made her way sitting closely to Amari. Their arms touching and both girls thinking about how this was still not close enough. A nobel and a maji, Amari’s father would kill them both after forcing Amari to watch if he found out. What he doesn’t know won’t kill him.

Binta opened a small box on Amari’s lap revealing a decent sized coconut pie. 

“Oh Binta, I could kiss you!” Amari said eyes widening and mouth practically watering at the sight of the coconut pie like finding water in the desert.

“Oh?” Binta smirked, “I guess I’ll have to bring you more sweets then, Amari.” 

Amari’s lips were then on Binta’s enwrapping them in a sweet kiss. 

“I guess you will.” Amari said face touching Binta’s. Amari’s stomach then began to make rumbling noises and she separates from Binta to devour the delicious coconut pie. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t bring you more food but-”

Amari interrupts her by placing her finger over Binta’s lips. “You didn’t have to bring me anything and you still did it anyway. I love you, Binta. One day we can leave this place once and for all.”

“Yeah, one day.” Binta smiles as they kiss once more before Binta takes the small box and leaves the room as quietly as she came.

She whispers to a now content sleeping Amari, “Sweet dreams, Amari.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, and fanfic for the amazing book that is 'Children of Blood and Bone' by Tomi Adeyemi is greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
